Night Rain
by Aurorawhisperwind
Summary: Five years into the Meiji era, haunted by memories of the Bakumatsu and seeking redemption, Kenshin finds an unexpected companion during the course of his travels. A wandering times fic.
1. Meeting

**Aurora whisperwind:** Well, when I was browsing through my forgotten fics, when I came across this one. It needed a lot of work, and I'm pretty sure it's better than before, at least I hope it is. Thanks to lolo popoki, maxy-chan and moeru-himura; whose support meant a lot to me. I'm sorry all the earlier reviews got deleted.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Ruroken.

* * *

**Chapter one: Meeting**

A strong gust of wind rattled the bare trees as the last few leaves danced mockingly around the young swordsman, symbolic; as the faces of the people he had murdered danced around him in his nightmares. Winter was approaching. He hated winter. It brought to mind _her_ memories, painful memories, memories that made him cry out in horror and misery in his sleep even now, after five long years. Five years of wandering that resulted in nothing- no peace and no solace. A girl who was to betray him, a girl he knew only for a short while, to think a slip of a girl could affect him so badly. But then again, Tomoe was no ordinary girl.

But life went on. He had thought of dying, but something inside had stopped him. His greatest fear, that he would never get the peace of death. The people he had killed, their friends and families, he had never thought of all the pain he would have caused them. He was always much too busy fighting, believing all that senseless killing would lead to a better future. God only knew how many children he had made orphans, and how many women widows. He had not known what it was like to love someone and to miss them when they were gone. Tomoe's death opened his eyes to the fact that he was only human. And it stung.

His mental agony was disturbed by a piercing scream. He hesitated, and then raced across to the source. It was a woman's scream. Probably bandits. After Tomoe had died, he had sworn to himself that he wouldn't let any woman die, not if he could help it. _And he would save this unknown woman. There had to be someone waiting for her at home. _

It was too late. He had knocked out the thieves easily and they had fled at the first opportunity, but the woman was stabbed multiple times and was very near death. He watched her die, and buried her as well, all the while thinking, _'Why??? I did everything I could, why did this happen again?'_ Because you don't deserve it, the cruel voice inside him said; you don't deserve to be a hero, you don't deserve to save anyone, not after you spent half your life being the villain.

Her young daughter seemed unhurt, though she seemed to be in a shock. Another woman had died, and he couldn't do anything to stop it… The child had neither moved nor spoken. A snub-nosed little girl with a dirt smears on her face and scabby knees, dressed in a yukata so dirty he couldn't even guess its real colour. He felt sorry for her, her mother was slaughtered in front of her after all; but he felt unable to speak words of cheer, like there was any to begin with.

He felt sick. 'Everything I do goes wrong….' and turned away, unable to stay there any longer. He was leaving a little girl alone, he knew. It was wrong. 'I'll somehow end up causing her death too, if I took her….' By the way things looked she'd probably die anyway of grief. Or if not, someone else would definitely pass this way again, it was a well-travelled road. Someone who would be a good influence on her. Someone who deserved to attain the love of an unspoiled child. And with the reassurance in his heart, he turned to leave.

_People were screaming as the bandits struck down everyone in their path. Confusion and panic reigned supreme everywhere as blood flowed like a river. There was no escape. He had wanted to fight them, but the three women taking care of him wouldn't let him. They protected him, even at the cost of their own lives. "Shinta, you are young, you deserve to live. You deserve to make your own choices. You deserve to be strong, and to fight back. You need to live, Shinta…" their words echoed around him as the bandits sliced them down as well. Well, maybe he did deserve to live, but it was not going to happen. He was going to die, just like everyone else. He would see his parents again…He choked as the tears threatened to fall. He swallowed them, closed his eyes and waited for his turn. It never came. A tall, powerful looking man had saved him. Why??? The man had asked him some questions, but he found himself unable to speak out of shock. The man had then left, leaving him to his fate. _

_He had never expected to see him again, but he returned. And he took him in. And taught him to be strong._

The memory chilled him as it washed over. '_Doesn't she deserve it as well? Doesn't she deserve to live? Doesn't she deserve to be strong? Doesn't she deserve to make her own choices? What if Shishou had turned away and left him where he was?' _Shishou had made him strong; but it wasn't his fault that his pupil had become a monster. 'I could at least take her back to her family, if she has anyone left'

He laid a hand on her mop of unwashed, frizzy brown hair. She looked up. The grubby face looked a little surprised. "What's your name, Osanago?" He asked her kindly. She took a long time to respond. "Amaya"

"Amaya. What's your family name?"

Her big brown eyes looked confused. "Don't have one"

A peasant. "Well then, what's the name of your village?"

"Don't know. We don't stay anywhere. Mamma and Amaya travel" she replied, and then looked curiously at the freshly dug grave, wiping the snot from her nose with a dirty hand. Obviously the fact that her mother was dead began to sink in then. "Tell me, is my mamma dead? Did she go to heaven?"

"Yes…she did… but heaven is a beautiful place, you know? So don't worry"-he answered hesitantly, not expecting such a direct question.

She stared at him for a while and then turned back to the gravestone that he had placed. "But I was supposed to go first. Mamma told me so"

* * *

**Authors note: **Kenshin is not the Kenshin we know, he's a bitter, pained individual who's looking for peace yet unaware of how to obtain it. I normally don't like OCs at all, but I'm trying my best to create a normal, believable character who will not interfere with the main story line. 

And to note- 'A peasant' before the meiji era and for a long time afterward only the samurai classes and above had last names. The common people had only a 'given' name

'Osanago'- Little one

Please read and review.


	2. Shelter

**Aurora Whisperwind: **Thank you for the reviews! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shelter **

The sky looked dark and ominous as flashes of lightning erupted across the sky bringing with them the low growl of thunder. Rain in the dying breath of autumn. Always a bad combination. He hated rain as well. The child was able to tell him the name of the village they had stayed last, so they were headed there now. Maybe someone there would know if she had any relatives, or would be willing to take care of her. He really couldn't be saddled with a five-year-old child. He had no idea what to do with her.

Strange though, why would a young woman roam around meaninglessly, with a child to support as well? The girl mentioned that her mother and she 'moved' whenever it became too dangerous. 'Dangerous?' it sounded like they were running from someone but he couldn't think of any reason. He just had to make some enquiries at this village. 

A tugging at his sleeve abruptly interrupted this train of thought. He looked down- he really had to clean her up a bit, he noted. "Can we stop for a while? Amaya's feet hurt" she complained; a pleading look in her eyes. He looked at the sky. There was still light, it probably wouldn't rain for another hour or so and he wanted to continue walking and cover as much distance as possible. Amaya was a slow walker and she was distracted by so many things on the way that it was difficult already to make progress. "Um… look, we'll stop after a half an hour, ok? Then we can find a place to stay for the night," he said. She nodded, albeit a bit sulkily. "Good" he reached for her tiny hand and started walking faster. _'A place to stay…I'd forgotten about that…'_ if it was just him he could've camped out. Too many people knew him and with the flaming red hair he didn't exactly blend in with the crowd.

The woods cleared a little and on the hill up ahead, he could make out what looked like a solitary farmhouse. _'Maybe that place would do'_ As if on cue, an enormous clap of thunder struck making the girl squeal in fright and grab his leg. Big drops of rain started falling and within minutes, they were soaking wet. There was nothing else to do. They had to run to that farmhouse. It looked like the only shelter in miles. He picked her up and ran. 

They were a foot away from the place when he hesitated. If anyone recognized him… he really didn't want to scare anyone. Putting her down, he instructed "Amaya-chan, go in there and ask them to let you stay the night. In the morning, I'll be waiting for you near that big tree, ok?" she nodded slowly. "But what about you, Rurouni-san? Won't you get wet?" He smiled at her. "I'll be all right, now hurry up before you catch a cold" She hesitated and slowly made her way to the house. He watched until the door was opened and someone ushered her in. 

He was just making his way back to the trees when a high-pitched voice yelled "Rurouni-san, wait!" he whirled around and she was back, this time with an elderly woman with an ancient umbrella. She ran to him and exclaimed excitedly "She said you can stay too, Rurouni-san! Isn't that great?" he nodded weakly, his heart sinking. To his relief, the old lady took a good look at him and smiled. She motioned him to come inside. He obeyed and they all went inside. The inside was nice and warm with a little fire burning merrily. 

"Wanderer…eh? Poor thing. Must have had a rough past. Well, I'm not one to pry. So many victims war takes… robbing children of their innocence… my son too…" the old woman stopped here, her eyes filling with tears. Kenshin felt horrible. His past was rough all right, but nothing excused all the atrocities he committed. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her. "Died, my son. In the war. I miss him so. He was only sixteen…" she broke off. After a minute of silence, she looked up again with a forced smile. "So dears, would you care for dinner?"

The dinner was nice and hot but Kenshin couldn't eat much. He spent his time watching Amaya gorge greedily on some Onigiri and talk nonsense, smearing the filling on her face and spraying rice on the ground as she laughed. The lady clucked around indulgently, persuading him to eat some more and listening to the child's chatter. He watched and listened, but could not concentrate; it was like witnessing all the events from underwater, everything was oddly muted. 

The sun rose quietly, bringing with it a forbidden cheer. The night had gone badly, the old nightmares repeating with alarming detail. The old lady was kind enough to pack up some lunch for both of them and after breakfast they were about to leave. She had even given the girl a bath and tried to brush her hair into a neat ponytail, but it was as frizzy as ever. He thanked her again. "Oh, it's a pleasure really. It's been long since… anyway you remind me of him, my son. He was a good boy, he was. He was good with the sword but he was always kind to other people, always, and considerate of his poor old mother. Why did they kill him? He didn't-he wasn't-" she paused "Killed by some assassin, he was. The man who brought the news told me he didn't even have a chance to react… my poor little boy, how he used to cry over a scratch! He was a good son" the old lady started crying unwillingly "Stupid of me, really. You must think I'm mad, crying all the time. Well you should probably leave now. Goodbye" she waved, still sobbing and shut the door. Amaya was still sleepy, and tottered after him, tripping occasionally and not noticing much. The possibility that he may have been responsible for this poor woman's grief was unbearable. Allowing himself a small sad sigh, he started walking again, noting that lunch was out of his agenda for today.

* * *

Author's notes: Just a vignette sort of thing, nothing much. 

'Onigiri' –rice balls, with or without filling.


	3. Verdict

**Aurora Whisperwind:** Thank you once again for the reviews! Your feedback has really been valuable to me towards shaping this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Verdict**

The village was archetypal, a bunch of ramshackle huts standing together like old men, and some fields around. It must be prettier in summer, when the fields where green, but now it was just desolate and repelling. Scrawny children scrambled around screaming with runny noses, the women were doing their daily chores and gossiping, and the men were sitting and talking or working. Kenshin was not in a good mood. They were an hour away from the village when Amaya suddenly asked him where they were going. He looked at her, surprised "To your village" Her eyes widened in shock. '_Where did she think we were going?'_

She had stopped there abruptly and refused to walk any further. Already she was pretty slow and this caused even more delay. Kenshin was first surprised, then bemused, then a little irritated. He had grabbed her and set off, paying no attention to her squirming and screaming. And now he was in this god-forsaken place where everyone kept staring at him, a fact that only irritated him further. Trying hard to swallow his feelings of anger, he put Amaya down, who was sulking silently now; and approached an old woman sitting alone.

"Excuse me, but does the girl belong to this village? Bandits killed her mother… I couldn't save her-" Kenshin was interrupted by the woman "The whore was killed? Well that's news! And by bandits?" she shouted loud enough for half the village to hear. Everyone immediately looked their way and started gossiping avidly. Kenshin interjected again, raising his voice; so as to be audible amid the vicious whispering, "Well what I came here for was to know if she has any relatives or anyone willing to take her in" A deathly silence prevailed for a minute or two as the villagers stared at him. 

"WHAT?" screamed a burly looking man in the crowd "You expect us to keep this stripling, when she and her mother have been nothing but trouble? She was a witch, her mother, with an ill-gotten, dirty child! She was a whore! We were glad they left, and now you bring this girl back and expect us to care for her?" Kenshin narrowed his eyes, which made the man fidget for a second. "You people threw them out?" he asked, voice deathly cold. They looked at him nervously, as if sizing him up. Then, deciding that he couldn't fight against twenty of them, admitted "Damn right we did! They were bad luck! Because of them, we lost our crop and a few children died as well! And not just this village, rumour has it that they brought bad luck to all the villages they stayed in! So get out of here and take that little bundle of misery with you!" 

Kenshin was more than a little angry. Sure they could all sleep with the 'whore' but treating her as a human being went against their 'ethics'. It was stupid really, and distressing to know that people could be so very cruel. He should have expected this though; it was nothing new- a young prostitute with a child, never really belonging anywhere. It was surprising that she hadn't abandoned the girl; she evidently had tried the best she could. 

He couldn't convince the whole village. And even if he forced them to take her, they'd probably kill her. He would have to take care of this girl on his own. As he turned to leave, the old crone wheezed out reassurance "For your own good, drown her in a river or something, or else she'll give that awful disease of hers to you!" he had paused and then walked on. 

It was early evening, but the sun would set in an hour or two. He decided to make most of the time and head away from the village. So they set off, the villagers still muttering dark comments under their breaths. Where they were headed, he didn't know; but it had better be far. _Great._ He was stuck raising this child, as no one wanted her. 

A small voice interjected hesitantly- "Rurouni-san" He nodded, showing that he was listening, but did not look at her. "You don't have to take care of me, Rurouni-san. What the villagers said was true… Amaya does bring bad luck. Mamma told me" He stopped in his tracks. All the anger vanished in a flash. "Don't be silly" he forced himself to say, "You'll die on your own." Guilt swept through him. It was not her fault. He had no right to get angry. 

"Amaya dies anyway, Rurouni-san" he looked at her. She had bent her head and was solemnly looking at the ground. "Amaya have Rougai. Amaya will die soon. Mamma told me so. Amaya is a danger to all around me. That's why everyone's mad when they saw us. Used to it, Rurouni-san, every village we stayed ; we would be out because of me" She lifted her head and looked into his eyes, her brown ones teary, her nose red, snot oozing out of it, and her lower lip trembling. 

If she had been a pretty, becoming child, maybe people would have pitied her. But she was plain at best, and an illegitimate child with a dangerous disease. It was easy to see why she and her mother wandered. And for a minute or so, he was filled not with pity, but with admiration for her mother. For she had tried to live, to make the most of it, in the only way she knew. Kenshin paused and bent down. 

"Listen" he said, placing his hands on her shoulders and regarded her sad eyes "There is nothing wrong with having Rougai. It does not mean that you will die, there are medicines now. You'll get better. And there is no such thing as bringing 'bad luck.' Its just superstition." She blinked at him, and exclaimed with a little disbelief in her voice "You're not bothered? You don't think it's bad?" He gave her a reassuring smile "No. Besides, I've caused a lot of suffering as well, so I can't think it's bad. Besides, we'll take you to a doctor and you'll be all better soon" 

That evidently did not convince her. "Mamma took me to doctor too. It didn't get better" Kenshin thought for a second "But I'll take you to a magic doctor. He can cure anything, the magic doctor. Amaya is a good girl, so we'll go there, okay?" She watched him for a while, trying to ascertain how serious he was. Kenshin smiled wider and stroked her unmanageable hair gently. Slowly she smiled back and hugged him, smearing some dirt on his neck. A breeze blew; a bitter, chilly breeze normally, but he didn't care. He hugged her harder, feeling happier than he had for a long time.

* * *

**Author's notes:** 'Rougai' would be tuberculosis. TB was very prevalent during the time, and as is typical with TB, it can kill within days or months. But it was by no means incurable- with proper treatment and rest, there was every chance of getting well even back then. However, finding treatment was hard- especially in remote villages. 


	4. Respite

**Aurora Whisperwind:** Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Respite**

_An odd pair_ was the thought that had struck innkeeper Sakamoto Toji when she first laid eyes on the young man and his charge. For one, the boy had incredibly bright red hair, unusual eyes the color of the twilight sky, a cross-shaped scar on his cheek and a sword. That was not all though- there was something about him, something that set him apart from anyone she had ever met. And running a little inn on a well-traveled road, she had met her share of unusual people.

Toji was a widow, and the small inn she ran with her widowed daughter Aya was her main source of income. It wouldn't have been very successful if this village hadn't been a rest point for traders, but still money was hard to come by. That was one of the reasons she didn't protest much when Aya led the young man to her one evening explaining that he and his charge- a little girl aged around five; needed a place to stay for a few days and that he'd be willing to work for it. She was apprehensive at first, but it _was_ difficult to make ends meet in winter, and she just couldn't say no to this beautiful stranger. Besides, as Aya pointed out, there was a small back room that could easily accommodate both of them.

He was a little hard to figure out, this violet-eyed stranger. He was polite and courteous, but reserved. He hadn't given a name- just smiled placidly and told her he was a Rurouni when she had asked him who he was. The child, who enthusiastically introduced herself as Amaya, also seemed to call her red-haired companion 'Rurouni-san' as well. They were definitely not related- she saw nothing of the good-looking youth's features in the snub nose and coarse curly hair of the girl. An orphan he picked up? Toji had lived in this village almost all of her life, ever since she came as a young bride of fifteen, and she had never met anyone who was so reticent. But after a while she hadn't minded that. He was a hard-worker, quick, efficient and sincere. He didn't ask for much, and he never complained. And most of all, the little one made her daughter smile again.

Toji had a broad, soft body that had borne seven children, a strong, warm spirit which valiantly tried to save them from the inching hands of death, capable hands that had buried six of them. Aya was the only comfort she had had, the only one who survived into adulthood. She didn't look like she would survive much longer though- her health had taken a beating when last winter she had nearly died giving birth to a stillborn child and her husband's death a few months later hadn't helped things. She was a listless, disconsolate shadow of herself before they came.

The day generally started off with cooking breakfast and serving it to the guests. Toji found the boy to be a great help here- he couldn't cook, but he learned what she needed very fast. He also cleaned the rooms, fetched the provisions, chopped wood and ran errands uncomplainingly even in the worst weather. Amaya could do not much except get in everyone's way, but Aya took care of her whenever the boy was busy. She listened to the child's endless chatter while she sewed- just repair work mostly, no one gave her anything new to do. In very little time, the child grew fond of Aya to the point where she trailed her constantly- except when the boy went out, she generally always wanted to go with him then- and sometimes he would take her, but most times he wouldn't, leading to an almighty sulk on her part.

One day though, Toji wondered at the sudden screaming that erupted from the back room. She had sent the boy with a letter to send and a small shopping list, and he had taken the child along. Why then should she be wailing like that? Motioning the boy to stay there, she approached the back room and heard her daughter's soft voice trying to soothe the girl. Pushing the door open, she witnessed the child throwing a fierce tantrum, weeping and screaming while Aya patted her, trying to console as best as she could "Amaya-chan, you know you have to take the medicine to get better, right? Be a good girl and take it darling" but evidently the brat did not want to be consoled. Instead her wails only grew louder, along with broken refrains of "Don't want... bitter... Don't want!"

This was definitely a job for her. Picking the bawling bundle up in her arms, ignoring all flailing, she held her tight and motioned her daughter to be quiet. The child screamed with furious energy for a while, but quietened down gradually when no one paid any attention. Sighing, Toji mustered the deep voice that had kept child after child terrified "Now listen here pet and I'll tell you a secret. Do you want the bad little demon in you to win? He'll just go on and on unless you help the good little goddess cure you. And for her to fight him, you have to drink up!" There was a silence, and after a while a sulky voice piped "Bitter... Amaya doesn't want. Want mamma's medicine..." and struggled some more. Toji refused to let go, and slowly lifted her so that they were eye-to-eye "That's just what the bad demon likes. He loves sweet things, and if you keep eating them, he'll become bigger and bigger, stronger and stronger. Soon, he'll become a big, evil demon who'll eat the sweets before you can even taste them! You'll put sweets in your mouth, and all you'll taste is a bitter taste worse than the medicine. So do you want that to happen?"

This apparently was a new idea. She mulled it over a long time, and then said "Amaya doesn't want that", and reluctantly reached for the medicine in Aya's hand. She winced as Aya poured it into her mouth, but swallowed most of it- spluttering and wheezing. The deed done, Aya put the medicine aside and took her from her mother into her arms, crooning nonsense and thoroughly spoiling her some more. Smiling a small, secret smile, Toji turned to leave and found the boy standing by the door, looking past her at the pair. The look in his eyes was hard to figure out, but Toji was entranced- never had she seen someone so beautiful and so sad.

He noticed her in a second, gave an embarrassed little smile and stepped aside to give her room to leave. Polite as ever, she thought as she motioned to him to follow her. "What does she suffer from?" she asked, jerking her head towards the back room. He hesitated, and then in a lower voice than usual, she had to strain her ears to hear him, said "She has Rougai. The village doctor said that there's a good chance of recovery so..." he trailed off. She stopped in her tracks and looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked. He bowed "I apologize deeply. I do realize that I had no right to have imposed on your hospitality like that and if-" She cut him off mid-sentence "Do you think that I'm asking you to leave? Do you think I'm such an incredibly unfeeling person?" He protested, waving his hands over his face "I had no intention of offending, no-" "Well, you're both staying here, and not leaving until I say so. So don't you dare say you'll go" she snapped. There was a pause, and then he smiled- a smile so heartbreaking and touching, it made him look even younger than usual. She smiled back, making a mental note to keep him with them forever.

* * *

Maybe it was all too good to last, Toji pondered as she wiped a stray tear. _This is no time for tears, I have to be strong_. Strong at least for Aya's sake. She glanced at her sleeping daughter. What would she tell her in the morning? Yet shamefully, deep inside, she felt relief that they were gone.

The day had started out normally- his morning chores done, the boy went off to buy her tofu and took Amaya along, she guessed it was to take her to the doctor. She had just finished preparing lunch when she noticed a stranger come in. Suspending the cooking, she went to him just as he rang the bell. "What will it be, sir?" she asked, wiping her hands. He bowed and stepped forward, and in a light, cool voice inquired if she knew where her boarder- a red-haired young man with a cross scar on his cheek- was. She opened her mouth, but closed it again when she got a good look at him. The man was tall, very tall- dark-haired and hook-nosed. He had a sallow face and cold, calculating eyes. It was the eyes that frightened her, more than the sword he carried, they seemed so evil. "I don't know what you're talking about-" she began, but was cut off by the silky voiced stranger "Please don't lie, my good woman. Everyone in this village knows he's staying here" She flushed and withdrew a bit "I don't know.. he's out... I don't know where" He stared at her a long moment, and she felt her heart thump in her ears. Finally he withdrew, baring his yellow teeth in a fiendish smile and casually tossing an "I'll pay another visit then"

Evening approached, and she went about her duties with a seemingly impassive face but utter panic in her heart. Aya had gone to bed very early as she was unwell. Where was he? Why was he taking so long? Toji was relieved when finally she heard the little back door open with a creak, and rushed out. He was there, adjusting his bucket of tofu and a sleeping Amaya and looked up with a puzzled smile when she approached. "There's some dangerous man looking for you" she blurted out, and was startled as his smile dropped and the lavender eyes narrowed a bit. "Did something happen?" he asked, putting down the bucket and reaching for his sword automatically, with an ease of motion that suggested that this had happened many times before. And Toji knew then that he was no ordinary boy.

"No.." she stammered again, "No... he asked me where you were, and when I told him you were out and all, he just.. leered and left. He said he'd come back later" The boy looked past her for a minute, and when he looked back there was sadness in his eyes "I'm most sorry that you came to harm because of me. I will leave immediately. Thank you for all you've done for us" he bowed and turned to leave. "No... you can stay... we'll be okay" she whispered.

_Did he read the hesitation in her voice? Had he felt the slight doubt in her mind? _

He turned back and smiled "Thank you most kindly. But I could not possibly put you in any danger" She had nodded, knowing there was nothing she could do "Wait a bit. There are a few things I'd like you and the little one to have"

A few minutes later, she had handed him a small pack "There's nothing much in there. Just a few clothes and some food. I'm sorry that you have to go like this..." His eyes had lit up, and he accepted with a deep bow. Waving a small fingered goodbye, she had watched this thief of hearts, this enigma of a person disappear from her life as easily as he had appeared.

* * *

**Author's note:** Somehow this chapter was very hard to write. I like it, but I sort of feel that sometimes the flow of the chapter is all cluttered.

Please read and review.


End file.
